Yun hi kabhi zindagi mein
by Srija
Summary: This is a pure duo os set after "Abhijeet ki inteqaam"...Read and review..Thank you


"Yaad nahi akhri bar kab yun khush hua tha,ye kehna zara galat hoga kyuki khushiyan to roz ati hai par is tarah dil mein sukoon mehsoos nahi kiya shayad kabhi...

Shreya layi thi wo khushi meri zindagi mein,meri akelepal or tanhai ka ik lauta sahara bankar..lekin use bhi kho hi diya...khoya hai ye chin liya gaya wo to pata nahi par uska saath to chuta...aj bhi yaad hai uski wo hasi uski wo pyaari si muskan jab usne mujhe gale se lagayi thi...pata nahi kabhi baap banne ki khushi ayegi k nahi par Shreya k rup mein ek beti hi to paya tha maine...

Jo kehte h CID Officers k sine mein dil nahi hota wo shayad ye bhul jate h k hum bhi insaan hi hai...pura din apna yu shakt surat banaye rakhne k bad raat ko jab ghar ate h aur intezaar karne wala koi nahi hota tab kahi na kahi ek khalipan to mehsoos hume bhi hota hai...apna koi na hone ka tanhai...

Aah!Kya main bhi sab bakne baith gaya...

Siya beti sahi salamat hai...sach kahu to Shreya k jane k bad jo dard hua na aj shayad us dard k saath ek guilt bhi jud gaya tha dil mein..mujhe bar bar aise lag raha tha k ye sab meri hi galti h...mai doshi hu aur saza us bachhi ko mil rahi thi...uske maa baap ne Pata Nahi in kuch chand dino mein kitna gham saha hoga...

Usne jo Friendship band diya tha na mujhe uske taraf dekh kar anjaane mein hi ansoo ajata tha ankhon mein...

Aj jab use uske ma baap tak sahi salamat poucha diya to dil se bada bojh utar gaya...Abhijeet uncle ne apna farz nibhaya na Siya beta..."

He took a sip of water and rested his head on the chair...he was tired...not only physically but also mentally...constant occurrences of these days have exhausted him a lot..he badly wanted a long sleep and some calm moments...he was also getting into sleep and the door bell rang...

"itne raat ko kaun hoga?"-He went to open the door...

It put a smile on his face when he looked at the person standing at the other side...

"Kya boss,bola to tha k ghar jakar ek phone kar dena par tum bhi na...bohot hi zyada careless bante ja rahe ho..."

Abhijeet smiled at his caring complaint..."Daya tu ye bolne itni raat ko aya hai?"

Daya:Haan kyu?nahi asakta?

Abhi:Are bhadak kyu raha h yaar?main to aise hi puch liya..bol coffee lega?

Daya:Main tumhare ghar pehli bar larki dekhne nahi aya hu to yun formality mat karo...jao jakar do plate lao...jaldi...

Abhi:kyu?

Daya:main dance karunga...

Abhi(confused):plate k saath dance?

Daya:tumhara problem kya h pata h?tum sawal itna karte ho k kam hi nahi hota akhir mein..choro tum nikamme ho mai khud hi lata hu...

And he went to take two plates...nd kept them on table..

Daya:Suno,Bhabi jee ne tumhare liye ye khichdi or ye saabu bheja h...

Abhi:Ye sab kya h Daya?tum logone bhabi jee ko bhi pareshan kar diya?m abhi Freddy ko call karta hu...

Daya:suno boss,humne kisiko kuch nahi kiya...aur acha hi h..tumko ye sab ki zarurat h..bhabi jee intelligent h isliye bheja h ye sab...tumko sada khana hi khana h dr ne kaha h..kyuki goli ka ghaw abhi bhi gehra h yaar..(concerned tone)

Abhi smiled.."yaar tumlog bhi itni fikar na kiya karo.."he started eating...

Daya:tum Tarikha se shaadi karlo hum fikar karna chor denge...

Abhi(coughing):Daya yaar kuch bhi bolta rehta h...

Daya:kyu tum kisi aur ko pasand karte ho?main Tarika ko batau?

Abhi:Daya mat kar tang yaar...tujhe kuch bolna hi nahi chahye (he laughed)...waise tu kya khayega?

Daya:mai...ahaa...main to abhi abhi Subway se araha hu...cheesy sandwich le kar...or saath mein coffee...wohi khayunga or tum dekhoge...

Abhi:Daya beshak kisi din tu pet k kharabi se hospital jayega...man le...

Daya:han kyuki tum nazar de rahe ho...hato or khane do...

Abhi laughed at his comments..."acha Daya sab thik hai na ab?"

Daya smiled and pressed his hand,"haan Abhijeet...sab thik h..ab bas tum jaldi se thik ho jao...aur boss yun darana nahi yaar mujhe...bht miss kiya maine tumko...kaise kaise ek ek pal guzre is ek mahine ki sirf mai hi janta hu...kitna suna sa ho gaya tha yaar sab..."a drop of tear fell from his eyes..

Abhi:Yaar teri dosti ne to har jung mein ladhne ki taqat deta h mujhe warna utne goli khane k bad zinda kaise bachta...(to lighten the moment)aur teri poton ko kahani sunaye wagar kahi nahi jane wala mai...

And they laughed...with some light chitchat they finished the dinner...

Daya:Abhijeet dawai leke sona thik h?aur kuch bhi agar zarurat ho to mujhe ek call kar dena...thik hai?

Abhi:yar mujhe kya hona h?

Daya(lump in his throat):bar bar tumhe hi to hota h...

Abhijeet understood that Daya has been really depressed in these conditions and he too needed time to get over this trauma of the fear of losing his best friend...

Abhi(to lighten the situation):Daya shyd aj raat tu call karega mujhe..

Daya:mai kyu?

Abhi:wo jo sab junk tu khata rehta h or aj bhi jaise mujhe dikha dikha k khaya na tera pet sahi salamat rahega?aur yaar pet h Jio ka unlimited service nahi h jo chahe karta rehga...

Daya:yaar tum humesha yu mat kiya karo mere saath...mera pet to mera asset h...

Both laughed their heart out forgetting whatever happened in these days...

Daya:Chalo Good night boss...milte h...

And he turned around..."Daya..."

Daya looked at his buddy..."thank you dost.."Abhi told smiling

Daya:yaar dost ko thanks nahi bolte...gale milte h...(and he hugged him tightly)

Later at that night,

"Jitna bhi akelepan ho,ye h na mera dost...kabhi akele chorega nahi mujhe...itna to yaakeen h hi...

Thank you God.."

And he closed his diary...

A/N:Thank you for reading the whole stuff,guys I really don't remember the last time I wrote something so sorry if there is any unknowing mistake...

And I read all your reviews on "ENJOY"

Thank you so much for your humble response,will update it soon..

This os was requested by Shikha,hope you liked it dear...

Thanks everyone for being through...Review to let me know your views..Srija.


End file.
